Kaya's one shot
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Written as part of an exchange. Kaya is a normal every day alchemist until she meets Ed and Al. Fluffy like whipped cream


**This was writen as part of an exchange between a friend and myself, she's going to draw me a picture of Ray from my Envy fict and I wrote her this, it's light and fluffy like whipped cream so it's not like my usual one shots.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters are (c) of Hiromu Arakawa, Kaya belongs to my friend Kaya and Ray belongs to me, enjoy the fict**

**

* * *

**Female alchemists are hard to come by, for whatever reason most girls don't want to get involved in the military or alchemy, the military I can understand I mean it's just a bunch of stuck-up-their-own-ass men with ego's as big as Drachma.

But as for me, I'm different, always have been. I loved alchemy couldn't get enough of it, I'd heard about the fullmetal alchemist when I was young. He passed the state alchemist's exam when he was just twelve, it gave me the kick I needed and sent me in the direction of central city.

I badgered Roy Mustang, an old friend of my parents until he would let me take the test which I passed with flying colours.

After passing the test I was just sent on random meaningless little missions here and there, nothing to major until I crossed paths with the Elric brothers.

I was just walking along a corridor in central HQ lost in my own little daydream when I walked right into a wall of metal, which hurt…a lot,

"Ow!" I rubbed my nose gingerly where I had walked face first into the wall of metal,

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked I looked to my right and there he was Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist.

I had heard a lot about him but I didn't expect what I saw, he was about an inch taller than me but that might have something to do with the big boots he was wearing,

"Yeah I'm fine, don't mind me"

"YO KAYA" a voice yelled from behind the Elric brothers, "oh you two are here as well! Fan-dabby-dosey~" a girl around 19 years old with long unkempt black hair and startling green eyes pushed past the brothers and stood in front of me, "colonel bastard sent me looking for you lot, he's got his knickers in a twist about something" I sighed,

"I wish you wouldn't call him that Ray, he's only doing his job"

"Still he doesn't have to be a bastard about it" Edward muttered,

"With you I can understand it pipsqueak"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL I'LL RIP DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Edward yelled thrashing his arms around making me giggle,

"Yikes ok ochibi-san no need to get you boxers in a twist"

"How many times, stop calling me that!"

"MAKE ME PIPQUEAK!" the two glared daggers at each other as I stood watching in utter amazement, they where so self absorbed they didn't notice the younger brother motioning for me to follow him,

"They'll be a while, it always happens when they get like this, I'm Alphonse by the way but please call me Al"

"Kaya Valentine, everyone calls me Kaya, so how do you two know Rayne?"

"She grew up in Dublith where our Alchemy teacher lived; she's older than us though"

"Yeah me too" after a while of talking to Al, Ray and Edward came looking for us and we went to Roy's office,

"Good you're all here" Ray stood by the door waiting for her chance to escape, "there has been several reports of Homunculi activity in the central area, I need you three and Al I suppose to check it out and report back"

"That everything" Edward asked getting up to stand beside Ray,

"Yes, dismissed" the other two bolted for the door while Al and I took our time,

"So I'll go with Al and Kaya you can go with the pipsqueak" Ed started to rant about not being a pipsqueak when Ray flipped him off and walked away boots clicking as she walked, how she managed to get away with those thigh high boots I'll never know.

Edward sighed then turned to me,

"I never introduced myself"

"I know who you are"

"It would figure, but I don't know who you are"

"Kaya Valentine"

"Pretty name" I blushed "so let's go then; have you ever seen a homunculus before?"  
"No" I admitted

"There are seven of them, although I've only ever met five of them. They all have pale skin and black hair. They have the mark of the ouroboros on their skin somewhere"

"the eternal snake, got it" he smiled at me and we took of into the city, we looked all day for any sign of a homunculus finding none, in the end we all reported the same thing back to Roy, nothing to report.

Roy still kept us together though, for a few weeks so I got to know Ed and Al really well, and Ray. I learned when to avoid Ed and Ray because it would just spark an argument; we all became rather good friends.

Then one day while I was out doing my shopping with Ray we where ambushed by two homunculi a palm tree looking one and a little kid Ray and I fought them off as best we could but they just didn't tire or stay down so in the end we lost and somehow got knocked out.

When I regained consciousness next I was in a small dark room by myself, Ray was no where to be found, I curled up into a small ball in the corner and waited patiently for someone to come in, eventually Ray got thrown back in the room by the palm tree looking one,

"Have fun chibi Ray-Chan"

"BITE ME DICKWEED!" she screamed at him, he laughed and shut the door in her face "asshole" she muttered then saw me sitting in the corner "oh my god Kaya are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good, don't worry I'll get us out of here" she told me she had a plan to get us out, there was a small window in the room covered in dirt and grime so it wasn't letting much light in, she told me that if we punched the glass hard enough it would break and we could get through it.

So we did, the glass shattered easily and without sound, I was the first one through since I was the smaller of the pair, then Ray tried to get through but got caught half way through the window by the palm tree, "go get Ed tell him it's Envy" she said as she got pulled back through the window.

I ran and ran and eventually found my way back to the dorms, I banged on Ed's door until he opened it,

"Kaya" he threw his arms around me and pulled me into his chest "where's Ray?"

"Envy, she told me to tell you Envy" his golden eyes clouded over with some unknown hate

"Where abouts is she?" I told him the location of the place Ray was being kept and he nodded, "stay here with Al I'll go get her" I tried to protest but he stopped me "please, just stay here" I did as he asked and stayed in the small dorm room with Al, hours passed and eventually Ed and Ray came back, arguing,

"You just had to taunt him!" Ed was yelling

"Oh bite me pipsqueak" Ray screamed back, she was leaning on Ed for support and dragging her right foot

"I think Envy did that enough for two people" I opened the door and saw Ray punch Ed right in the face,

"FUCK YOU ED!" she said and then collapsed on the sofa in Ed and Al's dorm room, "stupid transvestite palm tree broke my foot"

"Broke something else as well" Ed muttered

"That was broken a long time ago actually" Ray said making Ed cock an eyebrow at her she didn't say anything just clapped her hands together and put them on her foot, there was a blue light and then she wiggled her foot, "I love alchemy"

The days that followed where relatively quiet, Ray and Ed gave a report to Roy about what had happened and all was filed away and never spoken of again.

I started spending a lot more time with Ed, Al and Ray, going on missions and things with them; it was on one mission where Ed, Ray and I got kicked out of an inn for being alchemists Ray was off fuming somewhere. Ed said she was going to get drunk and start a fight since that's how she vented her anger so it was just him and me sitting under a tree somewhere.

I was just looking at the stars when I got the feeling someone was looking at me, I looked over and Ed was watching my face,

"You have really nice eyes" he stated about an inch from my face,

"T-thanks" I stuttered he was smiling at me now,

"Damn Ray was right" he said laughing, "I owe her money now, damn"

"Um right about what?" I was slightly uncomfortable with him being this close to me, I mean he was pretty and hot and I really liked him and all,

"You, and me" I swallowed a lump in my throat "I like you Kaya, really like you"

"Yikes" he looked slightly dejected "but you know what Ed? I like you to, really like you" he smiled again and put his hand under my chin lifting my lips to meet his as we shared a sweet soft kiss under the stars.

It seemed to last forever, or until I could hear someone gagging,

"God this is cheesy and cliché, Ed you owe me 20 sens now"

"Trying to have a moment here Ray, why don't you go and fuck Envy or something"

"I might just do that, seeing as he's here"

"WHAT?" Ed yelled and took up a fighting stance,

"He apologised to me and asked me to pass on his apologies to you and Kaya" I simply nodded at her, I couldn't remember which one was Envy "and there's a whole bunch of stuff I have to explain but I'll do it later since I'm off to have wild, hot and kinky sex with a homunculus. Have fun with your moment" she said walking in not so much a straight line as a wobbly all over the show fashion away from us,

"I swear that girl, she lets her hormones completely control her" he turned back and smiled at me "speaking of hormones" he cupped my chin again and once more we shared a sweet blissful kiss that was to be the first of many.


End file.
